


50 Shades of Ketch

by faith-in-dean (queenxfhell)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BMol - Freeform, British Men of Letters, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenxfhell/pseuds/faith-in-dean
Summary: When you joined the British Men of Letters and fell for the rather mysterious Mr. Ketch, you didn’t expect some new rules you had to follow but you sure wouldn’t complain about the new kind of relationship you had.





	50 Shades of Ketch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all. This was originally written for Kink Bingo over at my Tumblr and was meant to become a two parter (second part is still to be written) but I feel like this has potential for something bigger if I felt like adding some to it so yeah, keep an eye out!

A light sigh escaped your lips when you saw the, oh so mysterious Mr. Ketch enter the room for another meeting. He looked even more charming than he ever did before and you honestly didn’t know what else to do.

You would be lying if you said you didn’t develop a thing or the Brit. You even tried seducing him but it had no effect on him whatsoever.

But he seemed to know. Because you could swear he winked at you before the meeting started. You had discussed another case of taking out monsters and eventually getting rid of some American hunters.

When everyone was dismissed and you just wanted to leave, you felt a strong hand grab you by the arm.

“Y/N, I need you to stay for another moment,” Arthur’s voice rang through your ears and of course you nodded as you turned to face him.  
The other members just looked at you in a form of ‘good luck’, yet you couldn’t read his face. He didn’t say anything as he put away some files and it slowly but surely made you feel quite uncomfortable.

Finally, he put away his last files before sitting down and looking up at you, his green-hazel eyes staring right into yours.

“I’ve seen you put your interest in me. How come?” he asked, not feeling the need to sugarcoat this at all and it caught you quite off-guard.

“Well - uhm… You are quite handsome and I know while others would rather consider you evil and would rather stay away from you… I don’t. I quite… uh… I quite like you,” you said, trying to hide any form of being flustered. Arthur looked at you for a moment before nodding and grinning.

“I’m not necessarily like any other man you’d meet. I don’t just sleep with someone as you might have noticed,” Arthur told you and you could swear the room just got a hundred degrees hotter.

“What do you mean?” you stuttered slightly, your breath hitching in your throat. You didn’t know why you had been so affected by him or his words.

“I go by rules. Rules you would need to follow. You ever heard of a Dom and sub relationship?” Arthur asked and now got up again, going somewhere and returning with a bottle of scotch and a glass for himself.

“Yes - Yes I have,” you answered with a nod, swallowing thickly. You already knew what would be the next question. At least you assumed you knew but were you ready to hear it? Or even answer it? You weren’t so sure.

“What would you be willing to give to have me?” he asked, quirking a brow as his lips wrapped around the edge of his glass to drink some scotch.

“Depends on what you would be asking me to,” this time, you were a bit braver. A bit more willing to test him.

“I’d ask you to be my sub. And that would come with other rules and conditions as well,” Arthur looked up at you, waiting to get any kind of reaction out of you.

“If I would consider being - your sub - could I get your rules and conditions first? Know what I’m in for?” you asked and finally decided to sit down, more than curious to hear about his ideas of this… relationship.

“I would always discuss the terms first. I might be an asshole but I don’t force anything onto anyone. Well then, I will tell you what I want from you,” Arthur said before he listed quite a lot of things. You would’ve never expected him to discuss something like that in a public space. But to say the least… you were quite intrigued.

“You have to be on birth control. No exceptions. You won’t masturbate anymore or you shall be punished. You will not be in any sexual contact with any other man than me. Let’s say… you’ll belong to me,” Arthur finished off his long speech and some things did make you squirm or at least in your head.

“I agree to be your sub. Under a few conditions myself. You will not put any clamps or anything near my vagina. Other things I haven’t experienced yet, I am neutral to but wish for you to respect it if I don’t want you to do it,” you started to which Arthur nodded.

“And I want a preview of what I will get. One time in bed with you, if I’m not satisfied with you, consider this deal off,” you grinned at him, noticing that he didn’t seem to like the idea that much.

“That’s not part of the arrangement,” Arthur threw in and you just shrugged.

“I guess this arrangement is canceled,” with a shrug you stood up and were about to head off when his strong hand once again reached out to grab your wrist.

“Fine. You know where my room is, I’ll be there in five minutes. I want you to be completely undressed, waiting on my bed by the time I am there,” he muttered in your ear as he pulled you close and a smirk spread across your face.

“I’ll be waiting,” you nodded, adding an extra sway of your hips as you headed into Ketch’s room.

His room was quite… different than you had expected. It was decorated with a mixture of modern and Victorian style furniture. Sure interesting but it sure looked good.

As Arthur wished, you undressed completely and finally sat down on the soft sheets of his bed. Slowly you began to ask yourself how many women he must’ve had in his bed already. Or did he have any women at all? After all, this wasn’t necessarily everyone’s taste.

Quickly you cleared your head again, making sure to pay full attention to Arthur when he would come back to see you.

He didn’t take one minute more or less than five minutes to finally join you, a smirk spreading across his face as he took in your naked form, locking the door behind himself.

“Stand up, come closer,” Arthur ordered and you obeyed, slow and smooth in your movements as you came closer. He took in your whole form, circling around you before a satisfied sound left your mouth.

“Since this is our first time I’ll be easy on you. After all, we didn’t sign our contract,” he grinned at you, one of his hands reaching out to caress your skin.

“Give me your safe word, just so I know if it ever gets too much, you know,” Arthur winked and you thought for a moment, thinking about something that could tease him… you knew just the thing.

“Ketchup,” you smirked to what he only quirked his brow and probably debated his life decisions.

“Fine then. Buckle up for the ride,” Arthur said, getting down on his knees and wasting no time to attach his mouth to your core. It felt like heaven on earth and you really wondered where he learned to use his tongue the way he did.

But nothing compared to when he finally fucked you. Arthur practically fucked you senseless and you were sure that this deal would be the best thing to ever happen to you.


End file.
